


Last Beach Trip

by febby



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, EXOVelvet, Multi, Romance, Slice of Life, Teen Romance
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/febby/pseuds/febby
Summary: Joy and her friends went on their last beach trip together.
Kudos: 20





	Last Beach Trip

**Author's Note:**

> an entry for velvetyexo's Kodachrome

It was Saturday.

Joy and her friends decided to go on a beach trip today. They were sure that they will be busy anytime soon because they only have a few months left before their college graduation. After that, some of her friends will be leading on different journeys. It saddens her because for the past several years, it was them whom she used to be with.

She was packing her things when her phone vibrated and a message from Yixing, one of her friends, popped up.

From: Yixing

Malapit na kami dyan nila Loey saka Wendy! Nauna na daw 'yung iba sa resort. 

She just composed a short reply, and then continued packing. Today was the day they planned to go on a beach trip—last beach trip before they all part ways. 

Joy took a deep breath as she zipped her duffle bag. This is the day—her last day, her last chance. It's now or never.

"Parang tanga, Joy," she said to herself in front of the mirror as she kept on breathing deeply. "Apat na taon mo siyang ginusto, baka naman pwede ka na umamin?" 

After a few minutes, her friends already arrived at her apartment. Yixing helped her with her baggage and put it at the trunk. As she entered his car, Chanyeol and Wendy was busy with each other at the back seat.

"Bakit ba hindi na lang kayo nagdala ng sarili niyong kotse?" Joy asked them, raising an eyebrow on them. 

"Ang layo kaya ng Batangas!" Chanyeol complained. "Sayang sa gas. Saka pumayag naman si Xing na makisabay kami. 'Di ba?" his attention went back to his companion in an instant.

Joy just rolled her eyes in irritation. Thank God, Yixing had returned to the driver's seat already before she could kick out the people at the back.

The whole ride had become peaceful, because Chanyeol and Wendy finally decided to take a rest after they went at a drive-thru. 

For more than two hours due to heavy traffic, it was already dawn when they had reached the beach. Sehun and Jun arrived at the same time, so did Seulgi and Jongdae. 

All of a sudden, Joy was taken aback by her friend's presence. Four years, and the person she likes could still shake the shit out of her. 

"Ayos ka lang?" Wendy asked Joy when she noticed how she became uneasy. "Parang hindi ka mapakali. Nandyan ba crush mo?"

Joy immediately motioned for her friend to be quiet. Even more so when she was about to scream. 

_'Tahimik lang talaga itong babaeng 'to kapag tulog!'_ Joy thought to herself.

Luckily, Chanyeol got her attention again so Wendy had stopped from pestering her. She just belted a sigh in relief when she looked at their side and noticed that they were gone already.

It was just Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, and Irene who was busied preparing the food when she arrived at their cottage.

"Nasaan 'yung iba?" she asked Irene. 

"Nagsswimming na," she answered. "'Yung iba naglalagay ng gamit sa room." 

"Kailangan niyo ba ng tulong dito?" 

"Kaya na namin 'to, Joy," Kyungsoo replied. "Dalhin mo muna 'yung gamit mo doon sa kwarto niyo."

Without any second thoughts, she followed what her friend said. She didn't want to cook neither; she really just asked them out of courtesy. 

Joy was about to open the first room, but then she heard some noises coming from the inside. And when she saw who was inside from the slightly opened door, she carefully closed it, trying not to interrupt Chanyeol and Wendy's moment. Yeol was helping Wendy fixed her things. 

She, then, proceeded to the empty room at the end of the hall and when she came out of her room, annoyance immediately crept into her system at the sight of Jun and Seul coming out of the same room.

"Nakita mo ba si Jun?" Minseok asked when she encountered him by the lobby, but she just ignored him.

"Nasaan si Jun?" Yeri asked her as soon as she went back at their cottage. "Hinahanap kasi siya ni—" 

"Bakit ba kayo Jun nang Jun? Puro kayo Jun!" she blurted out of irritation, her forehead creased.

Her chest were heaving heavily, then she noticed how she got everyone's attention. Kind of embarrassed from what happened, she immediately walked out.

She was trying to calm herself by watching the sea under the night sky when she felt a cold object—a cold beer touched her exposed shoulders. Her eyebrows met immediately, but it also disappeared when she looked up and saw who it was.

"Pampalamig ng ulo," Joy's friend said, taking a seat beside her.

She immediately accepted what was offered to her. Well, whatever comes from this friend of hers, Joy will accept it undoubtedly and wholeheartedly. 

Joy couldn't help but to smile. She really just likes this person too much—so much that its mere presence was already enough to pacify her. Even in silence, she found comfort. The slight anger she felt a while ago was now replaced with butterflies in her stomach. 

"Sorry."

Her friend said after a few minutes of silence, just in time for her last gulp from her beer. And as she took it down, she composed herself. 

"Hindi ko alam—" 

In just a split-second, with her eyes closed, Joy landed her lips onto hers—Seul.

When she didn't move, Joy immediately pulled away. She was scared to open her eyes, to see what her reaction was. In her mind, she was contemplating whether to apologize or not, because for sure this will be the last time she'll got a chance to talk to her. 

"Seul, gusto k—" 

Yet, even before she could finish what she was about to say, Seulgi already pulled her for another kiss. 


End file.
